legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Garmadon vs. Karlof vs. Micro Manager vs. T-Rex
Wyldstyle: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid, going on tour! Amset-Ra: Today's stop is a special one: my dad's pyramid! Pharaoh Hotep: Hello, son! Amset-Ra: Hi, Dad! Remind me that I still need to battle you! Pharaoh Hotep: Oh, I certainly will! (Not.) Oh, hold on. The Adventurers are at my back door. Come on, Re-Gou Ruby! We have work to do! Wyldstyle: In the Red Corner is a black version of Frenzy, Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon: I have no clue who Frenzy is, however, I can assure you I am not related to him. Wyldstyle: Sorry. In the Green Corner is a Ninjago version of Tremor, give it up for Karlof! Karlof: Karlof punch meatballs into oblivion… and then some! Amset-Ra: I never knew such a dumb guy like you would know what oblivion means. Karlof: Karlof not dumb! Karlof have an IQ of 115! Uh, what's an IQ? Amset-Ra: That proves how dumb you are! Wyldstyle: Moving on… In the Yellow Corner is one of Lord Business' many Micro Managers! Micro Manager: Get your Kragle today! Lord Business slams Micro Manager with a baseball bat. Lord Business: Please excuse him. He's been malfunctioning lately. Wyldstyle: And in the- ANOTHER dinosaur? T-Rex: RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR! Commandosaur: YEAH! Amset-Ra: The Brickipedian Admin Council (BAC) has allowed me to vote in Fighters of the Week again! The Fighter of the Week is Invizable, for being the first Round 3 Qualifier! Invizable: Who am I up against in Round 3? Amset-Ra: Wyldstyle and two other guys. The User of the Week is the brand new Surtatb2007! Surtatb2007: Hi! Amset-Ra: Would you like me to show you around the Fighting Pyramid? Surtatb2007: Sure! Amset-Ra and Surtatb2007 board Destiny's Bounty and fly off! Sensei Wu: HEY! I PAID $20 TO PARK THAT THING! Invizable: You don't park boats, you dock them. Sensei Wu: Fine. Axel: My vote goes to T-Rex. He looks really powerful. Wyldstyle: Vizzie! Invizable: Just when I thought no one would call me that anymore… FIGHT! RATATATATATATATATATAT! Pharaoh Hotep: Please, Harry Cane, aim that machine gun elsewhere! Lord Garmadon: Construct! Whoosh whoosh whoosh CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK! Wyldstyle: Garmadon used the Mega Weapon ro form a cage around Karlof, similar to how Jek-14 formed a cage around Yoda! T-Rex: RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! SLAM!!! Lord Garmadon: Oh dear, you missed. Lightning Spinjitsu! KRAKOOOOMMM! T-Rex: RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! Micro Manager: Current status: short-circuiting. Karlof: Karlof not hurt! Karlof stuck! Karlof need help! Lord Garmadon: Karlof need elevator music. Karlof: NNOOOOOOOOOOO! Micro Manager: Commencing Micro Management. Lord Garmadon: No! I will not become a slave to machinery! Micro Manager: There is another option. Lord Garmadon: What? WHOOSH! BOOM! Lord Garmadon: No… I cannot fall… not when I've come this far… Invizable: Lord Garmadon is elimimated! KA-POW! Karlof: Karlof free! Karlof smash TV! Micro Manager: Wha…? POW! Invizable: Wow! Micro Manager is out! Wyldstyle: After Micro Manager shot a missile at Lord Garmadon, Karlof broke put of his prison and smashed Micro Manager! T-Rex: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! Karlof: Karlof not going to fight dinosaur! Karlof flee! Invizable: Karlof fled. T-Rex is the- Lord Garmadon: No. CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK… KA-POW! Lord Garmadon: Noooooooooo… Invizable: -winner! T-Rex: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!! Commandosaur: Yes! Yes! Yes! Amset-Ra and Surtatb2007 return from their tour. Wyldstyle: T-Rex won. Surtatb2007: I had a feeling… Amset-Ra: All right, this is the last Round 1 match for the first half of the season! On to the Rounds 2 and 3 matches! Our first match will be AntiMatter vs. Metalbeard vs. me vs. T-Rex! Retox: Toxie! Toxikita: What I put up with to be a Super Villain. Retox: What does this button do? Press! Retox: Whooooaaaa! Get me down! Sensei Wu: MY SHIP! Amset-Ra: End Transmission! See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Lord Garmadon vs. Karlof vs. Micro Manager vs. T-Rex? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles